disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Disney media
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations) in Disney movies, TV shows and other media. Animated Films in the Disney Animated Feature Canon 101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg during the Twilight Bark scene BULL.jpg|Bull during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the Twilight Bark scene The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in the Toy Store Oliver & Company Cameo 7 - Peg, Trusty and Jock in Oliver & Company.png|Peg, Trusty, and Jock during Why Should I Worry Cameo 8 - Pongo in Oliver & Company.png|Pongo during Why Should I Worry Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey Mouse as 1 of Fagin's watches The Little Mermaid Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey, Donald and Goofy during King Triton's entrance Cameo 10 - Kermit the Frog in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Aladdin Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.PNG|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as Genie's cap Hercules Cameo 22 - Scar in Hercules.PNG|Scar as the Nemean Lion's skin The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9405.jpg|Pumbaa as a gargoyle during the final battle. Tarzan Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother as a small plush toy Cameo 24 - Mrs. Potts and Chip in Tarzan.PNG|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp Lilo & Stitch Cameo 25 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in the name of a Chinese restaurant Cameo 26 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in a poster in Nani's room Cameo 27 - Cinderella Castle in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Cinderella Castle in a postcard promoting Orlando Cameo 28 - Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Dumbo as a plush in Lilo's room The Princess and the Frog Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float Wreck-It Ralph Miscellaneous Cameo 5 - Tinker Bell in The Black Cauldron.png|Tinker Bell as one of the Fairy Folk (The Black Cauldron) Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing (Chicken Little) Cameo 29 - Stitch in Treasure Planet.PNG|Stitch as a toy in Jim Hawkins's room (Treasure Planet) Cameo 30 - Nemo in Brother Bear.PNG|Nemo during the initial scenes (Brother Bear) Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the year 2027 (Meet the Robinsons) Pixar Animation Studios A113 Toy Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family car's license plate (Toy Story) Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room (Toy Story) A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city (A Bug's Life) Pizza Planet Car in A Bug's Life.png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (A Bug's Life) Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. (Toy Story 2) ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes (Toy Story 2) Pizza Planet Car in Toy Story 2.png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (Toy Story 2) Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie, Nemo, and the Pixar Ball in Boo's bedroom (Monsters, Inc.) Pizza Planet Car in Monsters Inc..png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (Monsters Inc.) A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Dr. Philip Sherman's camera (Finding Nemo) Pizza Planet Car in Finding Nemo.png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (Finding Nemo) A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location (The Incredibles) A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train (Cars) Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime (Ratatouille) Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Pixar ball inside a girl's house (Up) Siddeley A113.png|A113 on Siddeley's tail (Cars 2) Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's (Cars 2) brave_witch_easteregg_pizza_planet.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch. (Brave) Sulley Brave.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in The Witch's cottage. (Brave) Stop-Motion Films James and the Giant Peach Jak and the giant peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Pirate Captain. Donald_-_james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. (James and the Giant Peach) The Nightmare Before Christmas The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck seen on pajamas Live-action/animated films Who Framed Roger Rabbit Direct-to-DVD and Video/Sequel/Prequel Movies The Return of Jafar Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations An Extremely Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a mug and Mrs. Potts as part of the breakfast Goofy is fixing up for Max for his first day at college. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head being on the underwear Goofy shows to an embarrassed Max. The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Flounder when Bagheera and Colonel Hathi tumbled into the water. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|A dazed Kaa with the head of Mickey Mouse during the song "The Bare Necessities". Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the song "W-I-L-D". The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as stars being formed in the sky when Timon cries for his mother. Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head during Timon and Pumbaa's tumble into the waterfall Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Snow White and Dopey Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg|Bashful, Doc, Sneezy and Happy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Sleepy and Grumpy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Beast, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Goofy, Mad Hatter, Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo and Pocahontas Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg|Lost Boys Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Brer Bear DisneyToon Studios Films A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room Photo.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Walt Disney Television Animation Aladdin (TV series) :For more images, see Genie's Transformations. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer guest stars in Mickey Mouse Clubhoues .png|Mortimer Mouse playing a guitar under a tree in the episode "Minnie's Birthday" Animated shorts 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald catching the fox (The Fox Hunt) 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald and Minnie caroling outside of Mickey's house (Pluto's Christmas Tree) Nifty Nineties 5.jpg|Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Hewy, Duey, and Louie in The Nifty Nineties tumblr_lxv4xzl6i71qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Goofy in The Nifty Nineties Category:Lists Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Lists Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Galleries Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Pixar Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Ratatouille